


Get me out of my mind

by claquesous



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Bloodplay, Bottom Kylo Ren, Dominant Armitage Hux, M/M, Masturbation, Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Shibari, Submissive Kylo Ren, Subspace, Top Armitage Hux, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 04:12:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16803394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claquesous/pseuds/claquesous
Summary: It wasn’t his intention to train Kylo Ren, to make him a better… anything. But he’s been slipping into subspace more and more easily lately. Hux can’t say he’s upset about it, but there is something about Kylo’s increasingly spineless acquiescence that feels like he's letting Hux win. On the other hand, with less time spent domesticating Kylo each night they spend together, there’s more time for… other activities.





	Get me out of my mind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheZ1337](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheZ1337/gifts).



> There's what would be called "dubious consent" if Kylo weren't fully capable of getting himself out of any conceivable situation with the Force. But he's very much on board. So if that still seems dubious to you, be warned.
> 
> Title from the Panic! song.

“Stop flinching,” Hux murmurs, turning Kylo's head in his hands to examine the dressed wound. “I won't bite.” He gives Kylo's jawline a taunting lick, smirking.

“Liar,” Kylo murmurs. He leans into Hux's touch. The smooth warmth of his cheek against Kylo's is such a relief from… everything, the past few days. He can already feel the exhaustion setting in, his body shutting down now that he's no longer in immediate danger. He tilts his head, supplicating, into Hux's cheek, pushing closer for a kiss he hasn't been given permission for yet. Their mouths come together and Hux allows it for a few blissful seconds, then snatches back his head and slaps him soundly.

Kylo recoils, completely caught off guard. He can usually tell before it comes to blows when Hux gets bored, capricious, and spiteful. The shock of it coats the edge of sharp, rousing pain with betrayal. 

“What?” Kylo demands. He feels fuzzy, out of focus. He glares at Hux, who is beaming at him. “What?” he asks again, in a very different tone.

Hux runs his knuckles over the cold sting of the slap, then very gently mirrors the motion on Kylo's ruined cheek. Kylo shivers, dread clotting in his stomach even as he sighs, grateful that Hux didn't slap him there. Hux pushes a hand through his hair, and pulls a little. Kylo subsides with a sigh, but he fidgets, his hands mantling uneasily at Hux’s waist. His entire body is ringing with adrenaline; he feels like a prey animal. But he does  _ want _ so badly. He licks his lips and leans in for Hux’s throat, but Hux gives his head a castigatory shake.

Fury surges up in him hot and fast, but then the almost sticky slide of warm leather under his eye spooks his eyes shut. Kylo can't help the way his mouth falls slightly open at the touch. The fact that Hux's finger is millimeters away from a wound so fresh he can feel his heartbeat in it only intensifies the scorch of human touch after so long. Kylo's breaths are unsteady, his heart crashing in his ears.

Hux curls his other hand around Kylo's neck and a wet breath foreshadows a wet kiss. Kylo flings himself into it, opening up without a thought. He’s all teeth and tongue and Hux smirks, ignoring the invitation for deeper kisses in favor of worrying Kylo's lips with his teeth.

Half-numb stinging startles Kylo out of the kiss, but retreat doesn't relieve the pressure on the bacta strip at his cheekbone. Hux's face grows crueler as it comes into focus, and he digs the tip of his gloved finger into the bacta with purpose. The pain sharpens and the unpleasant pins-and-needles sensation intensifies. Kylo spits half-formed obscenities and wrenches his head out of Hux's grasp. Hux lets him go. Kylo's right eye waters indignantly, and a tear rolls into the reopened wound. He gasps and shakes the stinging tear out.

Kylo glares at Hux, who examines him for a moment, meeting his gaze calmly. Then he leans in and runs his tongue up the bacta strip. Kylo lets out a soft, incriminating noise. Hux noses back in for a kiss, and Kylo doesn't think of resisting, lets him in with the same incautious enthusiasm as the first time. Words like  _ trusting _ and  _ flimsy _ float to him on the surface of Hux's thoughts as he sucks the taste of blood from Kylo's tongue. 

Hux forces his finger into the wound again, deeper. Kylo nearly blacks out from the pain, and definitely screams but doesn't hear it. When the pain recedes enough for him to sense anything else, he's on his knees, and warm blood is trickling down his neck. He glares blurrily up at Hux, barely feeling the sting of tears in the wound. 

“You just let her walk all over you,” Hux comments, smearing blood over his bottom lip. “Incredible.” Kylo snarls, but it's weak. Hux pushes his thumb past Kylo's lips, painting his tongue. “You let  _ me _ walk all over you. And Snoke. You like it, don't you?” He bears down on Kylo's tongue before he can protest, and watches more tears slide into the oozing wound as he gags.

Hux hooks his thumb in his lower jaw and jerks him forward. “Don’t you?”

“Please,” Kylo gurgles around his hand. Blood-tangy spit dribbles out of the corner of his mouth.

Hux pulls him up, this thumb and forefinger clamped under his chin from inside and out, and Kylo staggers to his feet even as he gags again. Hux licks up the blood, tears, and saliva. Kylo groans as the wet heat of his tongue burns his face.

“Bacta tastes atrocious,” Hux murmurs against his mouth. “Maybe I should remove it.”

Kylo shrinks away, and Hux catches him by the hair. “No?” He yanks him closer to whisper into his jaw. “Afraid it will scar terribly?” He licks at Kylo’s jaw. “Or just hurt?”

“Hurt,” Kylo whines. He’s so far beyond fighting, he can only obey, and answer, and hope Hux doesn’t rip him apart.

Hux pauses, Kylo’s lolling head hanging from his fist by the hair. “Oh honey, are you in subspace already?”

Kylo just gives another whine, but Hux never expects a verbal answer to this question. If the answer is no, Kylo snarls and bites and struggles. Anything else means yes.

“That was a little too easy,” Hux admonishes. He cups Kylo’s cheek and strokes his thumb over his pouty lower lip. “I haven’t even tied you up.”

“I’m sorry,” Kylo offers pitifully. His shuddering breaths come out more like sobs, and Hux smiles cruelly.

It wasn’t his intention to  _ train _ Kylo Ren, to make him a better... anything. But he’s been slipping into subspace more and more easily lately. Hux can’t say he’s upset about it, but there is something about Kylo’s increasingly spineless acquiescence that feels like he's letting Hux win. On the other hand, with less time spent domesticating Kylo each night they spend together, there’s more time for… other activities.

One in particular Hux has been wanting to try rather badly, and since he’s barely hard and Kylo is already in a puddle at his feet…

Hux fetches a towel and rope. The towel he spreads over half the bed and points at it. “Lie down.”

Kylo doesn't seem to realize anything is happening, at first. He just lets Hux manhandle him onto his stomach and pull his arms behind his back with a blissfully hazy expression. He seems so helpless like this that Hux starts to feel responsible for his well-being, and he doesn’t think it’s just because he’s tied up.

Hux keeps allowing that sense of responsibility to distract him. He catches himself stroking the hair away from Kylo's slightly sweaty forehead, kissing away frown lines before they set. He’s so intently tuned into Kylo’s reactions and microexpressions that he’s almost grateful Kylo is practically nonfunctional, because Hux isn’t sure he could handle twice the intimacy. Isn’t sure how Kylo would react to Hux so obviously giving a shit.

Whenever Kylo starts to tense up, Hux will lean in over him, stroke his face, lick up the fresh tracks of blood leaking from the fucked up bacta strip. And just like that, Kylo will melt back into total oblivion, with a level of trust that strangely repulses Hux.

Oh, but he likes it too, a lot. By the time he's painstakingly knitted Kylo's wrists together behind his back, strung up by ropes around his shoulders, Hux is fully hard. Watching Kylo Ren allow, maybe even enjoy, his meticulous attentions has him struggling to breathe normally.

“Can you feel this?” Hux murmurs, tangling his fingers with Kylo's. His fingers twitch against his, and Kylo moans an affirmative. Hux runs his hand over Kylo's head, the motion tender in a way he only ever allows himself when Kylo is deep in subspace. 

Hux tugs at the loose end of the rope lightly, and Kylo makes the faintest noise of protest. Hux strokes his arm absently. 

When he's made the final adjustments, Hux gently prods Kylo onto his side and lies down beside him. A delta of drying blood drips down his cheek and neck like candle wax, and Hux traces it, feeling the pad of his finger catch in the sticky patches.

“You're being so good,” he croons, brushing Kylo's hair back from his face.

“Thank you,” Kylo wheezes, barely audible. 

Hux’s breath freezes solid in his throat. It's not a secret that praise fuels Kylo. (Not to Hux, anyway. He's still not sure whether Snoke is unaware or deliberately withholding it, because he leans heavily on corporal punishment to train Kylo.) But very rarely does Kylo himself seem willing to acknowledge this. He behaves like repulsion motivates him rather than desire. Like he is driven away from failure rather than toward success. This is the closest Kylo has ever come to thanking Hux for anything, to acknowledging that he seeks this out, and it's doing some fascinating things to his brain. 

Stars. 

Hux leans in and kisses him. Kylo is seriously fucking out of it. He can barely seem to handle the minimal motor coordination of kissing. He just lies there and lets Hux vandalize his mouth, reciprocating just enough not to feel like a dead fish. He seems drugged, with the sort of thing Strormtroopers get slapped on the wrist for using on each other, and Hux isn't going to pretend that doesn't turn him on. 

Kylo is astonishingly calm, but what's stranger is the illusion of patience. Hux doesn't generally have to advance the plot himself; his role mostly consists of fending off Kylo's orgasm until he's had his fun. Now, he kisses Kylo with all the leisure he can muster when he's this fucking turned on, but he just lies there and absorbs it. Things that usually make Kylo swear at him to hurry up get him only a weak moan.

Finally Hux has to give in. He’s so wound up at this point he mostly just wants to get off. He gets up onto his knees and shoves his pants down to his thighs and jerks himself off roughly over the network of ropes securing Kylo's arms. He really did do an alright job, considering he's had nothing but holos and himself to work with. 

“Hux?” Kylo asks weakly. 

Hux comes with a groan, striping his back and shoulders. 

Kylo doesn't even seem to notice, which wrings another few pulses out of Hux's dick. He's just fucking taking it. Hux collapses beside him and pushes his hair behind his ear. “So good,” he huffs. “So very good for me.”

Kylo's eyes slide closed in pure bliss. The sheer wrongness of this calm, submissive gesture stokes some perverse joy in Hux. He smirks as he shifts closer to kiss him, biting and sucking antagonistically at Kylo's mouth. He's asleep before he realizes he's tired.

* * *

Hux's name, barked, jerks him awake.

“Kylo? What?” Hux sits up immediately. He crumples back into bed at the sharp cymbal crash of something shattering on his shelf.

“Did you fucking slip me something?” Kylo snarls. “What did you do? I can't feel or move my arms.”

“Oh,” Hux says, pushing himself upright.

“What did you do?” Kylo demands. 

“Oh, be quiet,” Hux snaps, rubbing his eyes. “I tied you up.”

Kylo's chest and arms come to life as he strains against the rope. “It doesn't feel right.”

“It's a Nagai bondage technique I’ve been wanting to try,” Hux says. “And I’m sure I wasn’t supposed to leave you like that.”

“Get it off,” Kylo hisses.

Hux tilts his head. “Manners.”

“Fuck you,” Kylo spits.

“On your stomach,” Hux says calmly.

Kylo looks wary, slightly defensive, for the first time since he woke up. “Why?”

“I’m going to fuck your ungrateful ass, is why.”

“Like hell!” Kylo scrambles with difficulty to his knees, putting his enormous thighs and enormous, rapidly stiffening cock on display. He seems to realize at this moment how easily Hux can bully him in this state.

Hux smirks. He has no compunctions whatsoever about bullying Kylo Ren. Not when he’s a first-class bully himself, and not when, if he truly does not want to do something, he can get himself out of it with his magic tricks. Since he hasn’t used those already, Hux thinks he can safely assume he won’t.

Hux grabs Kylo by the back of the neck and forces him onto his stomach. Kylo writhes and bucks, but even as big and powerful as he is, he simply can’t get enough leverage to buck Hux off without the use of his arms.

As much as he enjoyed last time—last night? he’s not sure how long they were asleep—Hux wants Kylo lucid for this. He doesn’t shit talk, doesn’t bully, just grabs the lube on the bedside table, knees his legs apart, and starts to work him open.

“Fuck, Hux, fuck _off_ ,” Kylo hisses, shuddering at every movement.

Hux ignores him as heat floods his gut. He yanks Kylo's hips up and shoves a pillow under them, and smirks at the glimpse he gets of Kylo's dripping cock.

“Hux, untie me or fuck me right now,” Kylo says, his voice low and intense. Hux strokes his prostate once, twice, and Kylo tries and fails to bite back a whimper. “Hux,” he pants. “Hux, please.”

“Subspace, really?” Hux asks, smirking. 

Kylo thrashes under him with hilarious predictability. “No, I just really need you to fuck me,” he says raggedly. 

Hux obliges him. He swats at Kylo's ass halfheartedly and Kylo drags his knees under him to prop his ass up for the taking. 

Hux hums in approval and scratches his nails over Kylo's ass before pushing in. 

_God_ , it feels so good, to be inside him. So often it's the other way around, and that's so fantastic that sometimes he forgets why anyone ever tops: because it feels like this. Because once he’s inside Kylo he will do anything to come. 

Kylo goes limp under him and lets out a gut-punched moan. Hux grabs his hair and pulls his head back until he can kiss his neck. Kylo’s body clutches furiously at him, and Hux tries not to gasp audibly. 

“More,” Kylo demands hoarsely. 

Hux wrenches his head back further and sucks at the end of the bacta strip he ruined last night.

“Fuck,” Kylo whimpers, desperate and sounding almost scared.

Hux grins and scrapes at the edges of it with his teeth. It doesn't actually taste that bad; it's almost like menthol. But he does like the taste of blood so much better. He continues to pick and scrape at it until the taste of copper overpowers the bad cigarra taste. Kylo sobs as Hux feels the bacta peel away from his mending skin, and then the taste of red explodes on his tongue. 

Hux pulls back to assess the damage and almost rolls his eyes. Barely a centimetre of the thing has come away from his skin, and the seep of blood is nominal. More impressive is the cluster of hickeys decorating the last few centimetres of the wound, bright magenta freckled with dark plum teeth marks. Hux would pay someone an exorbitant amount of money to make a medically relevant comment about it just so he can sit back and watch the fireworks.

Hux licks at it and Kylo whines. He bites down abruptly, and Kylo forces a grating scream out of his throat.

“You're fucking pathetic,” Hux sneers, his hips driving into Kylo viciously. Kylo tenses under and around him, and a grunt slips out of his mouth as he scrabbles at the sheets with one spasming leg. 

Hux leans down and sinks his teeth into a sheaf of bunched muscle beside Kylo's spine. Kylo thrashes with a strangled, hoarse moan. Hux hooks his elbow around his bound forearms and leans back to fuck him in earnest, snapping his hips forward and his arm back in vicious counterpoint. 

Kylo comes seconds before he does, humping the mattress like an animal and sobbing his release. Hux wrenches Kylo's arms nearly out of their sockets and his cry of pain does nothing but redouble the wave of Hux's orgasm. “You love it,” Hux hisses. “Me hurting you.” His hips twitch to a stop as he empties himself into Kylo.

Kylo's boneless by the time Hux’s awareness returns to his head, both of them breathing hard. God, Hux loves the way his powerful arms look almost chubby, relaxed and caught up in the ropes around his shoulders. The ropes bite into his arms with every deep breath, which Hux is sure isn't right, but it's such a gorgeous sight.

After a few minutes, Kylo uncrosses his arms from behind his back and works his fingers and wrists. The motion is unusually awkward; he clearly still can’t feel most of his arms.

“You bastard,” Hux grumbles.

“You’re the bastard,” Kylo protests. “Everything’s cramping.” He curls up on his side facing Hux, still opening and closing his fists.

“You love it,” Hux says softly, smirking.

Kylo grumbles inarticulately, but lets Hux kiss him. He makes soft noises like he's half asleep when Hux scratches his nails lightly over his scalp. Hux's breath catches and he looses an unsteady gust of morning breath right into Kylo’s face in response to an idle tweak of his nipple.

Hux's mouth gravitates again toward the gentle seep of blood from the freshly torn bacta strip. He licks up the sweet-salt taste of blood and runs his tongue slowly along the bacta itself, fascinated by the texture and taste. He's starting to like it, actually.

"At least you have a reason, though," Kylo murmurs softly.

It takes Hux a moment to understand. He gives Kylo's neck a firm suck and pulls back to raise an eyebrow at him. "Do I?"

Kylo lets his eyes slide shut in a fairly convincing display of exhaustion. It's one of the subtler ways he's avoided eye contact. But he nods decisively, and nudges Hux with a shoulder. Only once Hux has returned to furthering his complete and total destruction of Kylo's healing wound does he continue.

"Yes," he says, and he's neither coy nor defensive. "When you hurt me, you mean it."

"Of course I—"

"You know it will hurt, and you do it anyway, and you do it on purpose." He sounds as unconcerned and relaxed as he looks. This is looking suspiciously like subspace, if it weren't for the fact that the words coming out of his mouth make sense. "When Snoke..." His voice falters. "Tests—"

"Hurts," Hux corrects harshly. "Hurting you is not something he does on accident."

"But it feels that way," Kylo protests, opening his eyes and looking over at Hux.

Hux finds himself shocked still by the intensity of his gaze. Kylo has never looked more present, more sober, but he's not slavering or raging or sulking. He's talking to Hux like he trusts him.

Kylo stares back up at the ceiling. "When he tests me, he doesn't care if it will hurt. Either I fail the test and I'm no longer useful to him, or I succeed and he can keep pushing me. I'm disposable. The only reason I'm still alive is because I'm stronger than anyone he's ever taught."

His voice is nearly emotionless, which Hux is tempted to chalk up to exhaustion, but he knows better. This clearly isn't new information, but Hux suspects he’s only recently allowed himself to acknowledge it.

Kylo looks back at Hux. "When you hurt me, it's because it will feel good. For you or for me. Later. It's because it... pleases you to see me hurt. To see me." He blinks. "I matter to you."

Hux props his head up on his hand. "This isn't subspace."

Kylo shakes his head, still grounded in certainty but drained.

Hux leans in and kisses him, soft and careful and sweet. He takes care to feel the tickle of teeth, the wet suction of their mouths, the soft, hot slide of tongue. Abruptly he bites Kylo's tongue, and his whole body spasms as he gasps.

Hux pulls back with a wet noise and smirks. "I have to admit, you are so much fun to play with." He leans in again, kisses him again, lulls him into a daze with sweet kisses, and bites him right back out of the daze.

"And you just let me do it over and over again," Hux marvels, stroking his hand over Kylo's hair. He runs his finger over his swollen lips.

“Everything feels better when sometimes it hurts,” Kylo whispers to Hux’s fingers.

Hux smiles, and he feels certain it’s an ugly, severe thing, but Kylo relaxes when he sees it, like he’s only just now certain he’s said the right things.

This time, when Hux kisses him, he doesn’t bite.


End file.
